Don't Jump
by XxXx.BeautifulDisaster.xXxX
Summary: Sakura is about to take the biggest jump in her life. LITERALLY Would Sasuke be able to save her or watch her fall in the background. Not the best summary but hey a girl can try.


**REWRITE  
**

**I did this two years ago and even I did not know what I was reading, so I redid the story. With a new twist.  
**

** Do not ask what my inspiration was for because even I do not know. Just Shut up and Read ^.^**

* * *

**On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now**

I was walking around looking for my beloved Cherry Blossom. In the distance I hear people yelling and police sirens going off. I run as fast as my leg would carry me to the commotion to see the one I love looking down at the city. I whispered her name to myself trying to not believe what I'm seeing is true. She scans the whole crowd at the bottom but couldn't bring herself to look at me.

**The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found**

Everyone in the crowd was just watching her, waiting for her to fall. I couldn't let her just throw her life away like this so I did what should be done...

**I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true, don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you, don't jump**

**Don't let memories go of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please, don't jump**

I ran pass all the security guards and police telling me to just watch the show. I felt my blood boiling because they won't do anything to save her. I pushed all of them out of my way and ran to the building. I ran up the stairs so quickly I felt I was going to faint at any giving moment, but I had to do this for Sakura's sake.

**You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more**

**Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again**

I finally made it up the 50 story building I see her shaking. Even though I can't see her face, I still see the fear of falling. Leaving behind me behind, the boy she loved since she was a child.

**I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true, don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you, don't jump**

**Don't let memories go of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please, don't jump, don't jump**

I see one foot going forward and I ran out and I reached out to grab you by your waist. She tried to push me out of my arms but I was to strong for her little body. "Sasuke, please let me go", Sakura said with sadness. "Never, I don't want you to give up on life. Not now not EVER." I replied.

"Sasuke please.."

"NO! Hearb me on this, when I look you, you make my world bright. I want you to be the person that I wake up to in the morning and the last person I want to see when I fall asleep. I want you to be my wife and mother of my children. Forget your past and start a new future with me and I promise that with each day that passes, you will happier and will forget the heartache you went through before. I love you Sakura Haruno. I fucking love you!"

**I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long**

"Sasuke, no I'm going to do it and you can't stop me," tears falling from her eyes as she says these words.

**I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true, don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you, don't jump**

I let her go and took two steps back, I shock from what I heard. I confessed my undying love to her and she is still willing to throw her life away. I did not know what to do, I did not know what to say to her, in fear that she will get mad and take that leap. I did not want to see her do this to herself and I prayed to God that she will change her mind and consider what I had to say. Then it happened..

**Don't let memories go of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please, don't jump, don't jump**

"Sasuke.." Sakura whispered so low that I almost missed it.

"Sakura.."

"I-I do not want to do this anymore. I believe in your words and I want to give that a chance. the truth is I love you too and I guess with all the events in my life I forgot that someone can love me back." I was so happy that she said that. She still had her back turn towards me, but I can here that smile she had on her face. When she turned around, everything when into slow motion. One little move, one little slip had made that smile turned to shock. Her eyes turned from bright to fear. She fell backwards toward the sky and downward toward the crowd. I ran to the rail to attempt to catch her. I touched her finger seeing her eyes filled with regret, fear, and sadness. I saw her fall to her death, after she accepted my lifetime offer, she still died. I stepped back from the ledge and cried. Cried over the loss of my love and cried because I was not fast enough to save her.

My love

My Sakura

**And if all that can't hold you back  
Then I'll jump for you**

...

...

...

Was gone. Forever.**  
**

* * *

**Before they both jumped and blah blah blah. I thought this was much better... well not for Sasuke.**

**DO NOT OWN THIS SONG OR NARUTO.  
**

**Read && REVIEW   
**


End file.
